the search for what we had
by Otakuotter77
Summary: kataang story. slightly fluffy. no lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, reader! This is my first fanfiction. I would appreciate any advice you could give me. I am very inexperienced, so please keep an open mind.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, this would obviously be a cartoon, not a written story.**

Chapter 1: Return

It was a dark and stormy night in the southern watertribe, but Katara's thoughts were elsewhere. It had been almost two years since Aang and Sokka had left with Zuko. They were trying to restore peace in the earth kingdom. The time had been so lonely for her that she had even begun to miss Sokka's sarcastic comments. But it was Aang, with his blue tattoos and grey eyes, that occupied the most of her troubled mind. They had just started dating after the hundred year war finally ended, but that was short lived. She had only two measly months with him before he was snatched up by work again.

"uugh.." She sighed deeply, brushing her hair loopies out of her face for what seemed the thousandth time in the last minute.

She was in the process of getting up to go to bed (even though it was still quite early), when she saw a large, fluffy, and white object standing out among the dark grey of the clouds above. She then noticed that it was quickly approaching. "Appa…" she whispered quietly to herself as she grabbed her parka and pulled over her head as she rushed outside to meet the magnificent sky bison as he neared.

"Appa!" she cheered, this time much more excitedly.

As the great creature approached, she realized that something was very wrong. Where was Aang? Instead of the bald boy with the ironic arrow that she had been expecting, she saw… was that Sokka?

She wrestled with the worried expression that fought to take control of her face. How could this be? Aang refused to let Sokka steer. Why was he suddenly in control?

Appa was so close she could make out Sokka's fearful face as they plummeted towards the ground. They weren't going to make it! Suddenly Appa stopped, sending Sokka flying over Katara's head with a scream, dumping him in a snow drift.

Sokka sat up with a grunt. "Oww, my poor head." he grumbled to himself more than to anyone else.

"Lucky for you, your such a bonehead that nothing can hurt you." Katara responded angrily as she stomped over to where he sat rubbing his head. Katara took no mercy. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him from the ground so that they were eye to eye. "Where is my boyfriend, you dunderhead!" she screamed in his face, sending bits of spit onto his face.

By now they were drawing a crowd as everyone had come out of their houses to see what the commotion was about.

"Can't… breath…" Sokka gasped out, seeing as how Katata still had him by the throat.

"I'll take care of him." Katara assured the crowd with a bit of menace in her she dragged him inside and slammed the door, to the disappointed sighs issuing from many of the young women of the village as the 'handsome' Sokka disappeared with a smile and a shrug.

….

"Thanks for the warm welcome, sis." Sokka sighed sarcastically as he rubbed his neck. Both he and Katara were now inside.

"Where is Aang?" Katara questioned.

Suddenly, they heard a loud rumbling noise, and Sokka hid under the table, yelling "What was that?" as loudly as he could.

"That was your stomach, idiot. Now answer my question, or else…"

"Maby you could coax that information out of me, but for a cost…" Sokka replied with a smug grin on his face. "By the way, I haven't eaten in three days. Can you believe that?"

"I get the point, Sokka. You're hungry."

"That's an understatement. I'm starving!"

Katara palmed herself in the forehead and rolled her eyes. What else could she expect from her lazy brother?

As she bustled off to start a meal she looked back, and scolded Sokka, telling him to "Go put Appa in the barn before he freezes!"

"Don't forget the meat!" Sokka yelled back at her before dashing out the door.

Katara sighed. She was starting to miss the time he had been gone.

….

After feeding Sokka, he begins to tell her about the previous events.

"We started off without a hitch." He began, "We spent the first year going through the earth kingdom, stopping squabbles and whatnot." he told. "After that, we needed to take Zuko back to the fire nation where he had left his uncle Iroh in charge while he was gone." Sokka stopped to catch his breath. After a moment, he continued. "Aang and I spent the next half-year fighting a group of rebels who sympathised with Ozai. We thought we had defeated them, so we decided to come back and see ya." He stopped to eat more of the delicious food in front of him.

"And…?" Katara prompted.

"We were three days trip away from the southern water tribe, and stopped for the night," Sokka continued, "and I ate some weird fruit Momo and I found. It gave me nasty diarrhea. It was bright green!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly while chuckling to himself.

Katara, however, did not find it amusing, and slapped him across the face, exclaiming "To much information, Sokka! Get back to the story!"

"Sorry, Katara." he grumbled while gingerly touching his face. "So," he continued, "It was the middle of the night and I really had to go the bathroom. When I was walking back, I heard som strange noises, so i crept up and hid behind a bush."

"Keep talking!" Katara yelled furiously.

"Okay, Okay…" he groaned. "I saw someone stuff his limp body in a bag. I ran after them, but they were gone. Only later did I realize that it was the same rebels we had been fighting before. They even took Momo!" he exclaimed.

"To me it sounds like Aang was chi blocked." Katara stated flatly.

"What's that?" Sokka asked, dumbfounded,

"That thing that Ty Lee did to you in Omashu." She replied. Suddenly, she had a great idea. "I know where we can go to get some help, Sokka! We'll go to King Bumi in Omashu! I'm sure he will help!"

"That settles it, then." Sokka agreed, "We leave in the morning."

...

Thank's for reading. Should I continue, or start something else? Expect something new (chapter 2 or not) in the near future. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! sorry it took so long for me to post this. I will try to do better next time.

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

The faint light of dawn was creeping above the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful canvas of pink and purple. In other words, it was very early in the morning. And as you know, Sokka is not a morning person.

Katara however, anxious to get going, was up before the dramatic display even began. She had packed Appa and was waiting for Sokka to awaken as she cooked breakfast.

"Where is that lazy no-good brother of mine?" She grumbled to herself as she bustled about.

Sokka was enjoying a deep sleep at that very moment. He was dreaming of their past adventures. Eventually his mind wandered to the time when Aang was learning Earthbending. He recalled getting stuck in the ground on a "hunting" trip, and meeting the adorable saber-tooth moose lion cub, who he had befriended and named Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. How was that little guy doing? It had been years since they saw each other, and he was probably a full grown adult by now.

His thoughts continued, but the world around him was far from agreeing with his late slumber. Katara had been walking by and heard Sokka mumbling "No… Go away… Foo Foo Cuddlypoops." as he snored loudly.

Katara quickly formed a large and continuously moving bubble of water above his head, and 'BAM!' , dropped it on on him.

Sokka sat upright so quickly, you would have thought he broke the sound barrier. But that was just his high-pitched, girly scream echoing around in the frozen tundra surrounding the village.

"What was that for?" he complained in a loud voice. "It was your idea to get up so early."

"But you agreed." She retorted. "Although…" she stopped. Should she tell him what he actually said? Nah. "In your dream, or at least what I heard, Suki chose Foo Foo Cuddlypoops over you." She fought back a giggle as Sokka's jaw dropped and his cheeks reddened. "Just kidding. But you did mention him in your sleep."

"But Suki is a her, not a him." he mumbled, still half asleep.

"I was talking about Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, not Suki."

"Whatever. I'm never right."

"Let's go. You can eat as we fly." She said as she pushed him out the door, closing it behind her.

…

"Hey, Katara… I have a question."

"Yea?" Katara responded.

"I was wondering, since it's on the way, could we visit Kyoshi Island?" he asked hurriedly.

"Sure. We need to get more supplies anyways. Also…" she mumbled sheepishly, "I want to apologize for how I acted last night."

"It's okay. I can't really blame you ."

"Thanks, Sokka."

Appa soared on peacefully well into the evening, the fluffy clouds making great entertainment as the brother and sister planned the next day's events. But nothing could prepare them for what was ahead.

What do you think? please comment!


End file.
